Goodbye
by Ira Dei
Summary: Because every story needs their own not-so-good ending.


Ace hated to see that name displayed on the phone.

Sabo.

He used to get all giddy and excited whenever that name displayed on his phone. Be it when there is a new messages came, or whenever there is a call coming in, Ace will be more than excited to hear something new about Sabo. It's like talking every day itself isn't enough for him, and yet they always show it. Be it at office, or whenever they are anywhere whenever they are not together, they always talk to each other.

And how it was more loathing that they had to meet each other, face to face in a pretty much romantic dinner for their break up.

How ironic.

They had meet few years ago, short and simple meeting. They had talked about how they got so happy to had meet each other. How each other completes and makes both as a whole. They had been really happy with each other, knowing each other and get to know everything about their opposites. How things work between them, how everything might work out if they get on to it together. They tried their best to know each other to the every core, so that they might anticipate everything between them. Knowing each other's secrets, that now they had given up everything they had until there are nothing to be given about them.

Until the time that they realize that they had known each other way too much.

Too much knowing that they cannot bear to love each other anymore.

And, oh, how worthless all of those cheesy talks had been.

"So all of these times our relationship are composed of everything childish; no wonder we never work it out."

Those anticipation had backfired; it made them hating everything between them. That there are things that might end up better if they are no longer together.

And they are about to take the decision now.

"I guess so."

Their love had been true; they love with everything they had, but all they had is still too naive, and they had given way too much. Way too naive for them to bear everything that they had known, and now that they had known too much they can't bear to get together with each other anymore.

Breaking up seems like a good deal; and probably going away until they meet again someday with new stories and secrets to tell over another formed relationship aside from childish relationship.

"Now everything about us makes me loathing about us, calling ourselves as adults while we never maintain our relationship like an actual adult. Don't you feel the same?"

Ace had been the one that disagrees the most about the idea; although he himself knows that the problem are both of them and they got to let everything go, but everything must have its end. This relationship, too, no natter how everything was so well and seemingly pure, now that they had seen that all of them are simply a bias created over their possesiveness on each other.

"Me too." Sabo smiled, a little, pained smile that actually giving a clenched feeling in Ace's heart. "I hate everything about what happens between us."

They had gave up those hate and loath words, yet they know enough that all these times it wasn't the other side that is at the blame, when it was both sides are the problem itself.

"Tell me a thing, Sabo."

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

They are at faults; their relationship is a mess of overprotective and overpossessiveness, and they had created such destructive relationship.

They let go because they love each other and don't want more of this droughtful destruction that they bring upon each other.

"Of course not, Ace." That smile had been more and more painful if Ace got to see it. "But this is our farewell and I should say that I love you."

As those hands clenched tightly it was no longer I'm in love with you.

"I love you and I don't hate you too."

And then a gentle kiss on each of their forehead, marks the very end about everything of them just like that, as simple as the first time they meet.

Nothing more, nor nothing else.

"Now eat your dinner, we gotta make tonight a remarkable farewell anyways."

* * *

Something short because I'd been listening **Adelaide Sky** by **Adithia Sofyan** way too much this week


End file.
